


Цветок папоротника

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [24]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Сиквел к драбблу "Суд Осириса". Тони и Локи удалось уговорить Одина раскрыть секрет, и теперь они ищут цветок папоротника в Асгардском лесу.





	Цветок папоротника

— Слушай, а волки тут у вас не водятся, надеюсь?

Чащоба становилась всё глуше, и Тони начинали одолевать нехорошие предчувствия. Или страхи, если совсем уж честно, но так как в нечистую силу Тони категорически не верил, приходилось искать более рациональные поводы для беспокойства.

— Не водятся, — заверил Локи, отодвигая с тропинки гигантский лист лопуха. Пожалуй, из такого выйдет целая палатка, даже не слишком тесная.

Лес вообще стал каким-то очень большим, сосны смыкались кронами где-то в недосягаемой вышине, листья папоротника, на опушке вымахавшие по пояс человеку, теперь скрыли бы Тони целиком, если бы он встал на плечи Локи, да ещё и руки вверх поднял! Тони уже несколько раз гасил порыв спросить, не могли ли они случайно уменьшиться за время блуждания по лесу.

— Зато абаасы водятся, — небрежно добавил Локи. — Их ты не боишься?

— А это кто такие?

— Каменные чудовища. Рождаются из чёрного камня, похожего на ребёнка.

— И чем питаются?

— Душами, разумеется, — пожал плечами Локи. — Если отодрать быстро, когда только вопьётся, просто лишишься рассудка.

— Угу! Угу! — радостно подхватила какая-то птица. Тони поёжился — показалось, что он видел сверкнувшие в зарослях круглые глаза.

— Ещё бааван ши, — продолжил Локи, методично продираясь в самую гущу зарослей папоротника. — Если увидишь ворона, будь начеку. Как начнёт в златовласую девицу в зелёном платье превращаться, сразу беги. А то всю кровь высосет.

— Ничего себе у вас развлечения тут… — буркнул Тони, нервно оглядываясь. — Локи!

Неподалёку на ветке, как по заказу, сидел здоровенный ворон. И разглядывал их с явным гастрономическим интересом.

Тони схватил Локи за руку, собираясь бежать со всех ног, но вовремя заметил с трудом сдерживаемую усмешку.

— Да ты всё выдумал! Врёшь и не краснеешь!

Локи бессовестно расхохотался.

— Ну извини, у тебя такие глаза были испуганные, — сквозь смех сказал он. — Я не сдержался.

Его смех вспугнул ворона, тот тяжело снялся с ветки и улетел, громко хлопая крыльями. Локи сразу помрачнел.

— Наблюдает за нами, — сквозь зубы сказал он. — Потешается. Зря мы с тобой сюда попёрлись. Ничего тут нет.

— Ну, до полуночи всего ничего осталось.

Тони сначала хотел обидеться за развод на испуг, но не стал. Понятно же, что Локи не со зла. Непросто ему разговор с отцом дался, а теперь их вообще послали… Далеко. За цветком папоротника.

— А ты как будто даже не удивился, когда про цветок услышал, — припомнил Локи.

— Ничуть, — кивнул Тони. — Я уже как-то привык, что наши сказки и мифы то и дело оказываются лишь искажённым в пересказе отражением правды какого-то другого мира. Так почему бы и цветку папоротника не расцвести где-то в Асгарде? Ночь-то сегодня та самая вроде.

— И только я почему-то ничего об этом раньше не слышал, — буркнул Локи.

— Да ладно? — усомнился Тони. — Я думал, ты уже находил такой! В чужие тайны ты проникаешь, язык животных понимаешь, быть невидимым или принимать любое обличье можешь…

Взгляд Локи стал растерянным.

— Ну, ясновидения у меня точно нет, — неуверенно возразил он. — Да и насчёт власти над нечистью и повелевания землёй и водой…

— Может, ты просто не пробовал? Так, слушай, уже почти полночь, а более глухого закоулка в этом лесу нам не найти. Стели свой плащ, — решительно остановился Тони, выбравшись из очередных зарослей на подобие полянки.

И вздрогнул — издалека послышался чей-то крик, словно человек свалился в овраг и завопил от боли.

— Стой! — Локи ухватил Тони за руку, повалил на плащ. — Это испытание. Нас будут отвлекать, заставлять уйти отсюда. Похоже, мы правильно место выбрали.

Взгляд Локи слегка остекленел, он изо всех сил вцепился в плащ, даже ткань затрещала, и мотнул головой, видно, прогоняя своё наваждение.

— Тони! — послышался совсем рядом голос Пеппер. — Тони, ты где? Мне страшно!

— Не оборачивайся! — предостерёг Локи.

Тони встал на колени рядом с ним, взял за руку, переплетая пальцы. Лес вокруг, казалось, ходил ходуном. Трещали кусты, совсем рядом торжествующе взвыл волк, которых, по уверению Локи, здесь не водилось, нежно напевал колыбельную мамин голос. Тони так пристально смотрел в центр полянки, что от напряжения и желания повернуться заныла шея.

Всё закончилось разом. Послышался треск, словно земля расступалась до самых недр, полыхнула зарница, на несколько секунд ослепив Тони, а затем Локи шагнул вперёд, сорвал появившийся цветок и поднял его над головой. Жуткий вой огласил поляну, но Локи лишь улыбнулся — вызывающе, торжествующе — и всё стихло.

— Так что, мы победили? — дождавшись, пока перед глазами перестанут плавать радужные круги, спросил Тони.

Если верить Одину, теперь дело оставалось за малым. Правильно сваренное зелье, пара заклинаний — и у них будет такая система распознавания, какой свет не видывал! Плюс куча дополнительных абилок…

— Локи? — позвал Тони, вдруг ощутив, как замерло сердце, пропустив удар.

Слишком хорошо он знал этот взгляд, которым Локи смотрел на цветок, лежащий на его ладони. Локи поднял глаза — и Тони ясно увидел в них второй раунд битвы, на сей раз с демонами внутренними. Такая сила, такая власть — на твоей ладони…

Тони вдруг отчётливо представилось, как он будет выбираться из этой чащобы в одиночку, как жалко будет выглядеть в том огромном зале, стоя перед троном и доказывая Всеотцу, что его самого обманули, что он не знал о намерениях Локи, верил ему… «Не надо, Локи», — мысленно попросил он.

И Локи моргнул, стал обычным, губы сложились в насмешливую, чуть дрожащую ухмылку, только в глубине глаз затаились горечь и смутная, робкая благодарность. «За то, что понял», — догадался Тони. И за то, что дождался решения. Что не подумал «я так и знал».

— Пошли домой, — внезапно охрипшим голосом сказал Локи. — Кажется, нам ещё и оглядываться нельзя.

— Мы и не будем, — пообещал Тони. Подошёл вплотную, потянул за рубашку на груди, заставляя наклониться, и поцеловал, словно скрепляя обещание.


End file.
